


He's Gone (I'm Gone)

by BriannaKent2



Category: DCU
Genre: Denial, F/M, Gen, Kory is a good girlfriend, Multi, Panic Attacks, This family is going to be alfred's undoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaKent2/pseuds/BriannaKent2
Summary: Dick receives the worst news an elder brother can get.





	He's Gone (I'm Gone)

“Richard, you need to come home. master Jaso-” I could hear Alfred swallow what disturbingly sounded like sob and try again. “Your brother is dead.” 

No,no,no. This can’t be happening!

“You-you should give your goodbyes, we buried him last Saturday, but you should still pay your respects.” 

I tried to speak but all I could do was stare at the wall ahead of me, tears running down my face. Alfred was talking, whether he was comforting me, giving me details of Jason’s death, or simply giving directions I didn’t know couldn’t hear it over the roaring in my head. 

I had known something had happened, that something was wrong, I just didn’t want to believe it. Didn’t want to admit that that sick twisted feeling in my gut, had been there before every horrible thing had ever happened to me. Before my parents fell, before that time Bruce dragged himself to mansion with his gut cut open, before two face beat me to hell and Bruce fired me. Sometimes I was able to stop the worst from happening, but not this time I wasn’t even there this time. I wonder if I could have stopped it if I was here, if I had stayed home and let the others deal with Tamaran would Jason be here today? I was spiraling I knew it but I didn’t know, no I didn’t want it to stop. I wanted it to be a dream, a nightmare, scarecrow’s gas, anything but reality. 

And then there was a gentle hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Kory smiling gently and motioning for me to give her the phone. I did mutely, and moved to the couch. Listening to her idly.

“Hello? Alfred? I see. Yes, I’ll get him there. Yes, I’ll watch him. Hmn. Yes, watch yourself as well, we’ll be right there, I just need to tell Vic and Donna where we’re going. Farewell to you too.”

And suddenly she was in front of me.

“Dick? Honey? I need you to get to the T-Jet, I’ll be right there, I’m just telling everyone where we’re going.” She said giving me a sad smile. I returned it as best as I could with a chest this cold. She patted my knee encouragingly. 

“Right, yeah…” I said nodding and shifting to my feet. 

I don’t remember walking to the jet, just that I was in the pilot’s seat when Kory got back, she forced me to move saying I was in no shape to fly. Looking back she was right, but I didn’t know that then. 

“You should get some rest it will take us a bit to get there.” Kory said as she started the engines.

“I don’t think I can Kory” I say. She just hums at me and I scowl at the night sky as we lift off. I am quickly asleep.


End file.
